Khaled Deathstrike
Also a hero of the 'Company of Liberty, see '''Khaled Thunderstrike'' Khaled Geno Deathstrike or known by people as Khaled, was a General who was operating the Global Liberation Army along with his brothers Osuma Deathstrike and Warlord Mohmar Deathstrike, born in the late 80's during the Cold War. He was a feared commander who believed in doing the right thing for humanity, securing world peace; Khaled was known to be nominated for the Nobel Peace Prize for his acts in ending the Libyan Civil Uprising with swift co-operation from Libya and America. Khaled's History 1987-2015 In 1992 at the age of 5, Khaled went to a local school in Cairo during his younger times; known to have an enthusiam for world peace, he studied in history about several past conflicts which involved peace and terrorism, even looking at history of the Soviet Union, the Allied Nations and the historic Company of Nations from World War II. When Khaled was 13 years old, he went to history clubs and was known to be a historic type of person who believed that the world deserved world peace and going to local conventions. He was told by his father Hassan that he served with the local task forces dealing with terrorist threats in the Middle East, serving with Allied forces at the time. In 2005, Khaled Deathstrike at the age of 18 went to the Egyptian College of history and war, to learn more about the Cold War and last War in Afghanistan between Allied Peacekeepers and terrorist forces who sees the AN's forces as the oppressors, but things went downhill due to Terrorist attacks occuring in Egypt by terrorists during the Middle Eastern Terror Attacks, causing him to join the Egyptian Armed Forces. Military Career, 2010-2014 At the age 23, Khaled was in charge of leading a battalion of armed forces and sent to the South of Egypt to fight against terrorist aggression in the region. Intelligence and guidence were followed as he was also backed up by Osuma and Mohmar preparing to help assist in dealing with the threat, leading a unit of T-72 Devil Tanks to enemy forces within the area engaging cadres of T-64 Tarantula Tanks utilised by the terrorist forces, there was intense fighting whilst improvised units of BRDM-2 Beavers were utilised to deal with foot soldiers taking on Khaled's tanks and infantry forces. A friend of Hassan Deathstrike, Lyron Mikin formed a peacekeeping unit in Africa and the Middle East as a response to enemy threats and terrorist forces causing major damage. The Global Liberation Army was founded and was backed by the United States of America with basic weapons, armour and supplies tanks and vehicles such as Technicals and D-34MS Scorpion Tanks. Russia and Egypt procured several T-72 Devils and BRDM-2 Beavers for the GLA to help prepare their forces for their fight in the name of world peace in the face of terrorist aggression. Libyan Civil Uprising Lyron Mikin and Khaled Deathstrike were the first commanders of the Global Liberation Army in 2011 before the year of 2015, their first missions together were in Libya prior to the Civil Uprising caused by terrorists. Which led to USA forces bringing in reinforcements to assist Lyron & Khaled, the two were known for their achievements for peacefully bringing an end to violence and attacks against civilians and authorities. Osuma and Mohmar back in Egypt were on home defense task forces in Egypt and were not involved in calming the uprising due to terrorist attacks occuring in Egypt, lucky enough in 2012 the attacks in Egypt were over after several years of terrorist attacks, Khaled was assigned to Libya by the army to help in commanding the GLA's Cell Guardsmen platoons in dealing with the hostile threats. Khaled's History 2016-Present To be added... Defection from the GLA in 2024 To be added... Khaled in the Allied Nations To be added... Behind the Scenes * Khaled Deathstrike is one of many Heroes in Reign of Conflagration to get a profile about his past, present activities and involvement in history. * He is a former GLA Commander who defected in 2024, he is currently in charge of the Allied Nations' Company of Liberty peacekeeper forces and hero of the faction itself. Category:Characters Category:Characters of OAT/Company